


Exercice de confiance

by Marry Black (Ri_chan)



Category: Marvel (Movies), X-Men (Movies), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Illusions, M/M, closes eyes, connexion télépathique
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-04
Updated: 2012-08-04
Packaged: 2017-11-11 10:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/477781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ri_chan/pseuds/Marry%20Black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles. Charles et ses idées bizarres d'entrainement. Charles et sa façon de vouloir instaurer un "esprit d'équipe". Charles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exercice de confiance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AndersAndrew](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=AndersAndrew).



> Ce ficlet a été fait pour un kink meme sur Livejournal, et le kink pour celui-ci était "Par derrière"

Erik avançait prudemment dans le couloir, essayant d'occulter tout ce qu'il voyait et de ne se concentrer que sur la voix de Charles. Exercice de confiance qu'il disait. Quelqu'un se retrouvait dans un labyrinthe et un autre devait lui indiquer le chemin. Normalement, ça se passait dans le noir, mais non, ici ils ne faisaient rien comme tout le monde, et Erik voyait un décor qui n'avait visiblement rien à voir avec ce que la pièce était réellement.

Seul Charles voyait le labyrinthe tel qu'il était vraiment, depuis l'autre pièce, et lui indiquait le chemin, par la pensée. Il entendait sa voix aussi distinctement que s'il avait été derrière lui. Et d'ailleurs, il avait vraiment l'impression que Charles était dans son dos. C'était au moins la quatrième fois qu'il se retenait de se retourner pour lui répondre, et il avait depuis le début de l'entrainement les petits cheveux dressés sur la nuque.

C'était peut-être juste une impression, sûrement d'ailleurs, mais il sentait presque physiquement l'autre homme dans son dos, il le sentait respirer, marcher dans ses pas mesurés, et s'attendait à le sentir le percuter chaque fois qu'il s'arrêtait. Il ravala difficilement sa salive en tentant de se concentrer à nouveau sur le parcours, mais les illusions le déconcentraient à chaque fois. Il finit par fermer les yeux, se laissant uniquement guider par la voix du télépathe. Mais à nouveau la sensation revint en force. Il pouvait presque sentir Charles derrière lui, parler à son oreille, à quelques centimètres à peine de lui. Il avait envie de reculer d'un pas, d'attraper sa main et de le serrer contre lui.

Un long frisson le secoua alors qu'il touchait le mur sur son côté, suivant les instructions de son ami. Plus il avança, plus la sensation s'accentuait, il avait presque l'impression de sentir ses mains frôler ses hanches, ses fesses. Et soudainement, alors qu'il sentait une goutte de sueur couler le long de sa nuque…

"C'est terminé Erik, tu peux rouvrir les yeux."

Le mutant papillonna des yeux une seconde, agressé par la lumière soudaine, et se retrouva dans le manoir, un peu trop près d'un mur à son goût d'ailleurs. Il recula d'un pas et percuta un corps derrière lui, sentit une main se refermer sur son ventre crispé, et des lèvres s'ourler d'un sourire dans sa nuque.


End file.
